Engine Heard 'Round the World
Synopsis A group of bandits break into a testing facility and get exposed to dangerous materials, causing them to turn into rampaging mutant freaks that Mig and Maltha have to face. Plot A giant gas explosion arises from the ground beneath it. A large motorcycle is seen and then 3 more behind the main one. 4 different teenagers are shown on the motorcycles, each wearing masks, cuffs, chains, and ripped jeans. Just then a swarm of about 14 cop cars all screech from a dark intersection and chase after the thugs. "Aw man. Boys, sick em off," said the main leader. The other 3 motorcycles nod and split off. The cops cars then divide and chase after them, besides one, which always happens, chases the main leader. "Freeze jailbird!" shouted the cop. "Hehe, have you MET me?" asked the punk. He threw 4 bottles in the air and quickly drove away. The bottles landed on the car and each exploded, causing the car to blast into the air. The main punk laughed and drove right through an opening into a large and dark warehouse. The other punks joined him and they all walked over to where a bunch of junk was. "What the heck is that?" asked one punk. "Shuddap," said another. The leader neared it and picked up a green stone. He laughed and passed it to everyone. "Piece of junk right here," he laughed. Just then they all began glowing green and expanding in size. "WAHAHAHAHHA!!!" they all screamed. Their screams soon turned into deep and animalistic screams and they all broke through the building on their motocycles. Their motorcycles seemed infected as well and they grew to enormous and dangerous size. At Mr. Yogurtine's, Mig is seen slurping up a yogurt cup. "What is that weird yellowy and purple thing?" asked Maltha. Mig gobbled up his cup. "Frozen yogurt, my favorite," he said. Just then the ground began shaking and people all got up and ran away. Mig starred over to the city and saw 4 gigantic motorcycle things roll over to them. They crushed over benches and tables and Mig threw his cup down and ran after them. "Hey!" he screamed. "So the silent treatment huh? Fine," said Mig. He dialed up Humungousaur, still running, and slapped it down. He became Diamondhead instead. "WHOOOOAAAA!!! I remember that the first time I saw you under ground as that NRG guy! Dude your a LEGENNNNDDD!!" shouted Maltha. "Um, thanks?" said Diamondhead (Mig). He jumped up onto the cycles and shot diamonds at them. The trucks got slightly dented but no harm. "GET OFF WEIRDO!" shouted the driver. His arm turned into a laser cannon and he blasted Mig all the way through a building. Mig layed down hurt and turned back. "Ahhhh," he said. Maltha saw him and grappled up to him. "Are you okay sir?" he asked. "Fine, sure," said Mig. He got up and saw the cyclist mutants rowing away. Mig angrily starred at his gamatrix. "Come on! I need XLR8!" he shouted. He slapped it down and became Armodrillo. "Awww man!" he said. He jumped down and made a crash and then ran at the cyclists. He then was way behind them and got tired. "Maltha," he said. "What sir?" asked Maltha. "Ok, 1, do NOT call me sir anymore, got it? 2, I need help here," said Armodrillo. "Ok si-Miguel," he said. Maltha got out his jetpack and Mig turned back. "Grab on," he said. Mig grabbed onto Maltha and he blasted away towards the cyclists. While they were flying, the two were talking. "So you first so me down in Under City as NRG?" asked Mig. "Correct, sir I mean Mig. I was in a large crowd of people when Magister Dan came to me and told me all about you. Now here I am." he said. "Ah, k," Mig replied, not really caring. Just then they heard more people scream in terror and Mig got glimpse of the mutant freaks. He jumped off of Maltha and began running down a street. "Come on gamatrix. Please PLEASE give me someone useful!" he said. He slapped down the gamatrix and became XLR8. "Yes!!" he said. He sped after the bandits and then climbed up the leader's cycle. "Hey!! I SAID LISTEN TO ME!" he shouted. He kicked the bandit in the face and he got XLR8's attention. "GET OFF MY BACK," he shouted. He tried to smash XLR8 but smashed his own cycle. "UGHHHH!!!" he screamed in rage. His cycle turned white and so did he. He grew larger and more indestructable. "FACE MY WRATH LITTLE CHUMP," he screamed. XLR8 gulped and looked up at his giant foe. The other cyclists all stopped and the leader blasted green rays out of his mouth. They all scattered and traveled throughout the city and blasted through whole buildings. Some even killed off the bandits and more them pass out. "Whoa dude! Whoa!" shouted XLR8. His gamatrix timed out and Mig turned back. "Ugh now!?" asked Mig. The bandit laughed and whacked him off. "AHHH!" screamed Mig. He landed on the ground hard and Maltha came running over to him. "Hey sir, MIG, are you ok?" asked Maltha. "LOOK above you!" shouted Mig, his face planted in the cement. Maltha gasped as he saw the towering bandit glowing white. He kept on blasting his green acidic rays across the city, badly vandalizing it. Mig got up and was furious. He climbed up on the bandit's cycle, no matter how hot and bright it was. He then starred his foe right in the eyes. "OOOH A LITTLE EARTHINGLING, HOW SCARED AM I," said the leader, sarcastically. "You have no idea how wrong you are," said Mig. He slapped down the gamatrix and became Spidermonkey. He then jumped on top of the bandit's head and sprayed webs everywhere. "GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE BRAT," he shouted. He swatted at Mig but instead bashed himself in the head. "I'm way too wirey for you, AHH HOO," he said. The bandit then got more mad and Spidermonkey kicked him in the eyes. "Maltha, eh hem, BACK ME UP," he shouted. Maltha got out a small cube and placed it by the cycle. "There you go," said Maltha. ".....Ummm, I need more help them a cube on the GROUND," said Spidermonkey. Maltha winked at him. "HAHAHAHAH! A little cube? What the heck can THAT do to me?" asked the bandit. "Oh you'll see," said Maltha. He detonated it but nothing happened. The badnit cracked up laughing and Mig frowned at him. His gamatrix made him turn back and Mig fell on top of the failed bomb cube. He looked up at the bandit who was blasting the toxic lasers around the city. Mig heard more people screaming and sighed. He dialed up the gamatrix and slapped it down, and became a new alien, Yellow Star. "Huh? WHo is this guy?" asked Mig. He glowed bright yellow and the bandit saw him. "That's IT! Time to burn you HAHAHHA!" he shouted. The bandit opened his mouth and Yellow Star blasted him with a large light beam. His face was burned and he screamed. "Aha! This alien shall be good," he said. The bandit made a bad move and blasted his green beams at Yellow Star. Yellow Star raised his hands in the air and backfired the lasers back at him. The bandit shotued "NOOO" and turned back to normal. Mig blasted him again and turned back. "Hm, that was quick," said Mig. The two walked away and Mig kicked a bandit square in the balls. "Heehee," he said. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Street Bandits Aliens Used *Diamondhead (first re-appearance, accidental; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Armodrillo (first re-appearance, accidental; selected alien was XLR8) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Yellow Star (first appearance) Trivia *Diamondhead, Spidermonkey, Armodrillo, and XLR8 re-appeared since Mig 10. *Yellow Star debuted. *Maltha revealed how he meet Mig and became his partner. *The bandits appears for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7